Gundam Seed Special Drama Series: Fields of Hope
by hayella
Summary: Lacus thinks life's too kind for her so she wanted to experience something new. But then she met Kira and found her life all messed up after he arrived. Athrun-her fiance, even claimed to know this guy. What more if Cagalli also claims to know him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny.

GUNDAM SEED SPECIAL DRAMA SERIES

**FIELDS OF HOPE**

Written by Hayella Flavielle Louisse

Author's note: Care for something new about Lacus, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli? Why not check this out?

_Narrated by Ms. Lacus Clyne_

**Separation**

If I could have killed myself, I would. There's nothing more unreasonable than making yourself believe in a false truth. Truth because there's the possibility the two of you might really meet and false truth because even if you did you still can't be together.

I can guarantee I had special feelings for the man I'll eventually be marrying. He's kind. He's rich. He's gorgeous, polite, elegant, neat and wonderful. He's perfect! He's Athrun Zala for everyone's sake.

Girls worship at his feet. Some even took the courage to mess with me and gave themselves the little hope that they can even manage a princess of an entire faction like myself to be their rival. When I look in the mirror, even I get amazed by the beauty bestowed upon me. I might as well call myself a goddess. Yet no matter what happens, that's something I wouldn't do. Gods and goddesses live in immortality and I of most people despise that.

"Ms. Luna Maria Hawke." I called after hearing her ask her sister why in the world Athrun chose me.

If I only am not Lacus Clyne, I would have told her straight in her face, _Whatever are the traits that Athrun sees in me, you have the least of all of them or even worse, you don't have them at all. Satisfied with my answer or do you want me to say more?_

I am never a war freak but then I am also a human, one who knows how to defend what belongs to her. But I can't say all that, I'm me. "Is there anything wrong?" That's the least I told her.

"No Ma'am. We better get going, we are already being called. Excuse us." She grabbed her sister in the arm and pulled her to somewhere just to avoid me.

I may not be the best girl. But I can be Lacus Clyne, that's what I do best. When I think of things, like what I really want to do, sure it's a jackpot to be me. But trying something new is my impossible dream. Something people in streets call crazy stuffs, to someone like me, they are fun.

"Lacus!" Athrun called.

"Meet me at the soccer field."

"Alright." The kinds of things I mention, if there's one person I should thank, it's Athrun. Not only he does everything he can with all kinds of excuses just to make me experience all that I haven't, he also does that because he loves me.

Marrying him is a blessing, like a shooting star, he's the one in a million answers to my buried prayers.

I went to my father Siegel Clyne to tell him farewell before I return to PLANT. Earth is cool. I often hear the cheers of the crowd. They keep yelling "Lacus Clyne! Lacus Clyne!" They keep reminding me the kind of life I have, not imprisoned because I'm the one who chose to be a pop icon, just a little boring.

"Goodbye dad."

"Will you be returning with Athrun?"

"Yes dad."

"Then good. Tell him to take care of you or else I'll find you another fiancé." Dad teased, again with his protective daddy gaze that I'll miss.

"Dad! Athrun's the right guy for me, you know that! I won't marry any other guy aside from him." I got in his jokes. Seriously, he can't be thinking I feel being forced. I did, but only at the beginning.

When I left the Chairman's room (Chairman as I call him when we aren't the only ones around), I saw Athrun giggling as I realized he eavesdropped in our conversation. So that's why dad made sure he said his words out loud. It also meant Athrun heard me defending his rights as my fiancé.

"Shall I worry or not?" He chuckled. I always like that about him. He knows I'm childish and yet he loves me.

"Worry about what?" I asked as I returned his hug.

"About taking care of my list of rivals?"

"Rivals, well probably not." I kid as I gave him my thinking look.

"You love me that much?" He asked with all due concern.

"Not exactly, I just believe no one will win against you even if they try."

He smiled. And again, I became the reason why a man like him who often gives strangers the cold hearted impression of himself, smiled sweetly.

"Athrun Zala?" I went on.

"Yes future Mrs. Zala?"

That gave me a shot. Future Mrs. Zala doesn't sound bad…Lacus Zala…though I'm still not used to it, I should start calling myself that already.

"You told me to meet you at the soccer fields, so why are you here?"

"Let's just go there together." He murmured.

With his expression, I knew, he'll be leaving soon.

We reached the quiet place. As always, it's cold and quiet. In this part of the year, not every day different teams either public or private visit the place.

"Do you think people here on earth realize how much sacrifice teen age coordinators give?"

"Lacus, we don't have choice. You know that." He complied with my words knowing that I feel bad he'll leave again.

"I'll wait." I said.

"Thanks." He whispered and gave me a kiss. I do not want to call it a good bye kiss because I know, we'll meet again.

He stared at me for a while then I looked elsewhere. I wouldn't like to see his sad eyes or else I might cry in front of him.

"Remember when I asked you to play? You messed yourself up, totally messed!" He laughed at the idea. I remember, I looked like a fool in front of him after stumbling everytime I tried to snatch the ball from him despite never scoring a point. The field at that time is really muddy so Athrun even accompanied me to the nearest store just so I could change. But of course, he didn't let me humiliate myself alone. He made his shirt muddy as well by directly rolling on it. "Now we're quits." He said afterwards.

"Hey, why don't we play one last game?" Athrun called. His face tells me he's planning something but even then, I agreed.

We played again. Good thing it's not raining. Athrun always win when we play. I'm used to it. It remains a big challenge for me to score even just one point with him.

"Athrun!" I cried out when he gave me a difficult time playing.

"What, you tired princess?"

"Athrun Zala, you know I'm not!" I answered back. He only calls me princess to emphasize my weak spots. Soccer is one of them, no doubt.

It is eight o'clock already when the two of us got exhausted. We laid ourselves beside each other to rest in the field.

"Lacus." He murmured as he kept catching his breathe.

"Huh?" I glanced at him.

"You'll wait right?"

"Silly you, of course I will."

"Even if it took me a while?"

With that, I just nodded. "Just promise you'll come back."

"I do."

I know, deep inside, in every fight he joins himself in there's the probability that I force myself not to think, the very small one that can put his life in danger. He knows I wouldn't want that so he always assures me he'll be safe.

Here goes another war, another battle, another letting go, another good bye. The only string that connects the two of us is the red one knotted so that neither of us can break free alone.

_I'll wait Athrun._ I know, my words meant a lot to him.

He said he'll send me home, but I refused. The reason, Athrun knows why. Once in a while, I want to live a normal life as a human without responsibilities in mind.

He let me walk my way in the park with shades, my hair tied and hidden under a hunter's cap, and a long sleeved jacket to make me weirder. Whenever I look like this, I know how hard Athrun tries to restrain himself from laughing.

We both know this is the least possible way I can be someone else, a normal Lacus Clyne.

I tapped Athrun's head, something I always do to him when I'm pleased by his actions. This time, because I'll miss him.

He started his car and left. I also started walking. There are children playing kites, some paper boats, the others hide and seek. There is an ice cream vendor with the line of customers waiting to be served.

There are also grandparents with their grandchildren having picnic. There are group of friends hanging around enjoying their weekends. And to my heart's content, I also heard different conversations. Some people plan of secret surprises for their love ones, some talks about the war, and some … of the music industry where I belong.

I saw two girls who appeared to be hiding themselves while taking secretive glimpses of a brown haired guy who appears even younger than them. In my estimate, he's either near my age or the same. He's wearing a black sweater with white collar and some red stripes. I can tell he is a coordinator. He reads really fast.

I continuously walked around, as far as I believe, I didn't appear like a lost child. Still, some hand kept pulling the end of my really long jacket. I turned around and saw a child.

He's the culprit. "Can you please get the kite for me?" He asked courteously, the kind that I could not refuse.

"Okay." I smiled. I tried to keep my voice low enough so that only he can hear. Good thing he didn't recognize, or maybe he doesn't know who I am.

His kite got stocked between stems of a huge Cherry blossom tree. What a scenario that is for me! I actually am supposed to climb my way up there or I wouldn't be able to give him his kite back.

"Wait there boy, I'll do what I can." Lacus Clyne's tree climbing scenario happened. First, I removed my silver high heeled shoes and raised one leg so that I can take my first step up the tree. I grabbed one branch and held it tight so as not to lose balance. Whoosh Lacus, this is just a tree…obviously I am trying my best to calm myself. The Cherry blossom tree I am about to climb is hidden enough so if ever I fall and got my disguise uncovered, it wouldn't be a problem.

If anybody wants to know why I decided to help him myself and not ask any other stranger for help, I have two reasons. First, it's too risky. They might find out I'm Lacus Clyne and begin yelling. Second, I want to experience climbing a tree.

With all my strength, I climbed, about five centimeters in one step. Good enough for a first timer like myself. If I know, the boy I'm helping only found out I'm a girl because of my voice…huh?

If he knows I'm a girl then why did he ask me to climb a tree?

"Say boy, why ask me if there are a lot of muscular men out there?"

"Because you're the one who looks kind!" He shouted when I'm half way so I can hear.

I smiled on that. He really thinks I'm kind.

His answer is enough for me to climb my way up to get his kite.

Unlucky for me, the wind blew harder. My cap flew away and my long pink hair waved with the wind. I thought I could catch my cap before it actually fell but no!

I ended up not getting my cap and falling in the arms of an unknown stranger.

"You okay?" For crying out loud, his voice appears calm enough.

"Do I look okay to you?" I somewhat shouted but I immediately noticed my situation and kept my voice low again.

"Sorry about that." I apologized as I made myself stand.

"But I wasn't able to get your kite." I knelt to face the boy.

"Don't worry. I'll get it for him." The familiar voice said. I remembered. He's the brown haired guy the girls fantasized a while ago!

Honestly, he seems good enough.

Though we're both coordinators, it took me almost half an hour to reach half of the tree but for him, it only took less than a minute to climb up and down already with the boy's kite in his hand.

My genes made me clapped. The boy also did. Shame on me, how could I clap just because I saw someone climb a tree?

But he just smiled. "Here." He gave the boy his kite. "Thank you sir! Thanks as well Miss!" He waved and left.

"So you okay?" Again, he asked.

I just nodded, I saw my reflection in his eyes…and to my surprise, I woke myself up in the reality that my disguise is already uncovered.

"Uhm…cap, cap!" I kept acting a little strange as I tried to search for my cap.

"Cap? Isn't it that?" He pointed behind me then walked his way to grab my cap and return it back to me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You new here or what? You're not a familiar face. I often read books here every afternoon so I got to at least recognize familiar faces." He said.

He really doesn't have any idea I am Lacus Clyne. But there's also a chance he knows but he doesn't care. Whatever his reason is, it's a good thing.

I immediately put my disguise on before I answered him. I didn't want to make our conversation lead to who I am so I just continued whatever he got for me.

"Not really. This isn't my first time in this park, but it's also not often that I come here." I explained.

To my surprise he knelt down. How careless of me? I am not even wearing my shoes.

He got hold of my shoes for me and chuckled. "You really are a funny girl." He complimented, maybe it's one.

"So-rry." I wiped the dusts in my feet then tried to get my shoes but instead, he gestured to put them on me. How nice of him, I thought.

"Kira Yamato." He rose and extended his arm to handshake with me.

"Lacus Clyne." I murmured and shook his hand.

For the first time, I met a stranger who didn't get too overwhelmed after knowing who I am. For the first time, I became someone else.

* * *

**Author's note: **I just find the idea cute. Then I ended up planning the entire plot. So here's the first chapter, I sincerely hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading. I also hope you'll submit reviews. God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny.

GUNDAM SEED SPECIAL DRAMA SERIES

**FIELDS OF HOPE**

Written by Hayella Flavielle Louisse

Author's note: I would like to thank all readers of this fanfic, especially those who submitted their reviews. Thank you so much! I am really glad you enjoyed it. I hope I can still make you smile with this chapter. Thanks again everyone!

This focuses on Lacus' feelings for Athrun. I believe the two of them care for each other and that care is outside political reasons. Otherwise, Athrun would never betray ZAFT just so he can save Lacus. Please bear with me on this. I promise the next chapters to be more and more interesting. A little more on earth, before we finally launch to space with the meeting of two former friends.

Also, Lacus Clyne is my female favorite character ever. I believe many think she's perfect. That's how she is in people's eyes. Let's not forget, please, in real life, we have our choices to make, and that includes what kind of person we want to be. Sometimes, feelings/emotions are hidden beyond what eyes could look at but not see.

_Narrated by Ms. Lacus Clyne_

**Fight**

When he told me he wanted to have a sister, I sensed sincerity in his words. His eyes, there I saw sadness. Athrun never cries in the public, not as much as he never would embarrass himself in front of a million soldiers. That's the kind of person he is, the very kind that I like. Though every single time he acts that way, I wish I can always sit beside him and give him a tap on the shoulder. Even he should know no man can live in an island.

Rarely, he shows me a little bit of agitation when he mentions how people fail to realize the blessings hidden in peace. Athrun Zala is the kind of guy that I never thought would come into my life. He's a prince, my very own prince.

_Dear Athrun,_

_I know you to well. Future Mrs. Zala here, just want to let you know you really don't have to carry the burden all by yourself. I know there's something wrong. Before you leave, please, let's talk one last time._

_Very truly yours,_

_Lacus_

Athrun didn't return my past calls. I'm afraid he encountered something harsh. I can't help but worry. He'll be leaving after two days. He's not visiting. He probably knows I have a lot of things to do, model here and there, sing different songs, show myself for publicity, but then he of most people should have known if it's for him, I'll sure be able to save some time.

I'm starting to worry more and more. If he's not going to see me then fine, I'm going to him!

I grabbed my bag and Haro with me then we both went inside the limo.

"Where are we heading Ms. Lacus?" Mr. Smith, my private driver asked.

"Athrun's place please. There's something I should tell him."

It took us half an hour to reach his residence, but as I expected no one answered no matter how many times I rang the doorbell.

"What's wrong with him?" I muttered. I tried to call him one more time but still to no avail.

I suspect there's something not right going on, and I believe that is so. If ever he's inside, he must just not like me to see him. But that won't hinder me, I am Lacus Clyne. I have my own ways of doing things.

"Please go home already Mr. Smith. I have some matters to fix."

"Very well then Ms. Lacus. Mr. Smith signing off." He just loves to play the pilot role especially after learning some tricks from Athrun.

"Okay then. Take care."

After he disappeared, I have to make sure no one sees because again, it's something not a girly girl as people think I am would do. I plan to use the back gate. To do that, I need to act like a spy.

"Okay Haro, be quiet. We're going in." I whispered to my pink friend.

People think Lacus Clyne is a perfect girl, a perfect someone. But then, I'm also human. Let's face it, I'm not perfect.

I used some Haro tricks to open the gate. But of course, Athrun would have predicted I'll do that. I ended up getting inside the gate but not inside his house.

It's locked. "What in the world is wrong with that guy?"

I can't use the same trick because only his voice will be allowed as password. Sometimes, this situation just made me dislike technology. Athrun loves them, but then somehow, I believe he likes using it to hide things from me. Last time I ended up knowing he had a fever thanks to Dearka. If I didn't investigate myself, I wouldn't even be informed if ever something bad happened to him. That's the way he wants things to occur. But that's never the way I want them to. I refuse to accept because I care!

"Athrun I know you're inside! Let me in!" Of course, I have a black up plan. I kept yelling for him to open the door. The high metallic walls designed to look like woods are enough for outsiders not to hear me shouting.

I played the recorder which I used to record my own fiancé's voice. "Athrun here, what do you need?" It said.

But it still didn't work. It requires a specific password. Just what is he thinking? Am I so much stubborn for him to not let me in?

Since I can't call his phone and I can't get in through doors, why not get in through windows?

Surely, he would leave at least one window as escape route in case of emergency. I searched around his mansion and finally found it. Good thing he never prefers to have servants. Another reason why I worry even more because I know he's the only one in there.

"Athrun!" I called after I finally got myself inside his room. The place is dark. It really appears like no one's home. That gave me the creeps.

I walked with Haro. Surely, I'll be braver with a companion.

"Haro, where do you think Athrun is?' I asked in an almost weakening tone. I'm not tired, just a little disappointed he's not home.

Just one room in his place contains several rooms. There's the bathroom, the music room which unexpectedly gave him peace of mind, his very own mini library, a room for mobile suite collectibles and of course, his clothes, shoes, watches, sunglasses and other necessities as he calls them.

"Athrun you in there?" I tried again. When I already am a few steps away from his bed, I noticed some movements from under his blanket.

"Athrun?" I went nearer but then after I looked, I just ended up getting mad.

"Who are you and just what do you think you're doing in Athrun's bed?" I shouted with all due pissed expression as I saw a stranger lying in his bed, my fiancé's bed! It's Athrun's bed!

"So this is what he's trying to hide. Athrun you stupid jerk!" I shouted as if he's there even if I know he's not.

"Lacus?" The stupid girl voiced out. And she even made herself call my name after messing with me.

She's wearing a cocktail dress, that's it. She resembles my features but no matter who she is, it's obvious she's a fake me. What is Athrun trying to do? Is he practicing for our honeymoon with this impostor? Jeez, stupid Athrun! As a girl, that's supposed to make me blush, but not this time, especially not this time.

"Who the hell are you? Answer me!"

"I'm---I'm…"

"You're what, a flirt freaking girl who's trying to steal my boyfriend? Shame on you!" I yelled as I hit her with pillows.

She ran away from me but of course, I'm a fast runner. I'm a coordinator, too bad Athrun didn't even bother to hide her other girl! Stupid him! Stupid both of them!

We kept running around the house as I threw things at her. I still cannot find Athrun anywhere. Maybe he left after doing…doing some magics with her!

I can't believe he'll do this to me!

I can't believe I'm actually starting to hate him!

The girl didn't actually try to explain. Either way, I won't even give her any chance to. "Where's Athrun? Will you at least answer that?" I gave her one last shout because I'm getting a little tired of this running around.

"I..I'm Meer Campbell and a huge fan of yours!" She tried to explain still maintaining at least a three meter distance from me.

"A while ago I asked who you are but you didn't answer. Now just tell me where he is!"

"I don't know!" She yelled back. We're both trying to catch breathes as we continued yelling at each other. If it isn't for the sound proof walls, the battle between us two would have caused a really huge commotion already.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know? You've been sleeping in his bed and now you're telling me you don't know!" Who wouldn't get mad after experiencing what I'd been through? I got so worried that I even bothered to use tactics just so I could see him and this is what I discover afterwards. I know I'm not perfect. But I don't believe even a perfect being will not be mad after being betrayed by the man she loves!

"Lacus!" Suddenly, I heard a voice. Finally, I heard his voice. I turned around, already with tears running down my cheeks. Why won't I cry? My fiancé just betrayed me.

"Athrun you stupid jerk!" I mumbled as I threw my bag at him. That's the only thing I held so that's what I threw. I hated him so much.

"How can you ever explain this?" I blurted out as I walked passing by him. Haro followed but then he stopped as both.

"Lacus wait!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to face him.

"What more Athrun Zala?"

He kept our distance close enough that I could hear his breathe and then faced the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted.

"What?" I muttered. "Are you trying to play jokes with me? Because I've had enough!" I yelled again.

"No Lacus. I really don't know who she is!"

With that, I really feel tired enough. I just made myself soak wet in the drizzle a while ago, ran after the stranger I thought is my boyfriend's woman and now I still have to fight for explanation.

I feel a little dizzy already.

Just a thought of his face, his voice calling me and I already lost balance.

…

"Lacus."

"Athrun?" I opened my eyes, still a little dizzy and found myself in his bed with him sitting beside me. In his bed? Stupid me!

"Let me go!" I immediately shouted but then I, again lost balance and almost stumbled if he didn't catch me before hand.

"What now Athrun?" I voiced out, still mad at him.

"I really don't know her. She's a fan of yours. And … an avid admirer of mine." Those aren't the words I'm waiting from him.

"What admirer? Then how did she get in?" I asked again, my tone normal but still with a pissed off expression.

I can't smile in these circumstances. I am Lacus Clyne. And Athrun … I don't know who he is to me anymore. I don't even know who I am for him. In his mind, is it really just political we engagement we have?

"He sneaks in with my password."

"She doesn't have a voice recorder, does she?" I asked with all due agitation.

"No silly! She only needs to say I love you Lacus for her to be able to enter my place!" Athrun yelled, this time a little more like himself. He doesn't seem the one who wanted to explain after sleeping with another girl and being caught. Otherwise, I already left. But no, he's Athrun, all calm but a little of himself when he tries to restrain himself from laughing.

"What's with you? Are you lying again?" I shouted.

This day is full of shouts. I'm already tired. But what does he meant … when he said all that?

"Listen Lacus." He sighed and said as he faced the girl who is then standing still away from both of us. "Explain yourself Meer."

"I'm sorry Ms. Lacus. You've mistaken us, me and Athrun I mean..." Her voice trembles a little but Athrun chuckled as he stares wondering what my reaction will be. And now he even had the guts to.

"Stop it!" I hit him in the arm.

"Okay, okay." He stopped himself. "Go on Meer."

"I've been spying on him and then one time I even got to witness him said the password to get inside the house so I used the opportunity when he's not around to make myself comfortable. But-I'm really sorry! It's not his fault! All of it is my fault so I'm really sorry!" She bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"Heard that Lacus?" He asked as if humiliating me. "Fine. I admit…I over reacted a little, but then…" I stopped because I can't think of any other words to say.

"Is it alright then? Am I forgiven?" This girl he calls Meer asked. She's not trembling anymore, more of worrying if I'll say yes.

I know I'm not supposed to believe this easily, but I wouldn't want another word that will just distract me alright. And besides, not believing in things I want to believe no matter how impossible, that won't make me Lacus Clyne.

"I'm sorry as well. But you can't just sneak in like that, understand?" I never commanded anyone that way. This is the first time. And I can't believe it's a stranger to whom I'll say all that. I feel so ashamed of myself. You're really stupid Lacus!

I bit my lips because I can't help it. I don't know what to do. I did hit her a lot of times. "I'm sorry. I really am." It took me a while but I know I can say all that. I am Lacus. Being me is what I do best. Humility is part of who I am.

Blessed for me, she nodded and reached for my hand.

It is indeed a tough day for the three of us. Athrun, he's just there. Somehow, I feel like I've been watched by him all these time.

After more explanation, it appears like a war just ended. We sent Meer outside. We settled the matter. But now I know Athrun will jus tease me after she leaves.

He just asked me to accompany Meer up to the gate and then return to him. I wanted to just leave after Meer does but then I also believe I must settle things with him. He's the one who doesn't answer my calls. He also has faults for what happened.

"Bye." I waved, this time I'm not mad anymore. I smiled at her, the way I will if it's a friend leaving. I'm sorry Meer Campbell, sorry for being a stupid me.

"Ms. Lacus?"

"Call me Lacus please. That's the least I could ask after what I did."

"I really am the one at fault. I'm glad you forgave me. But I call you Ms. Lacus because I respect you a lot. Even now, even more." She explained.

"Even after what I did?" I tried to know out of curiosity.

"You did the right thing. I admire you more for being able to fight even a ZAFT prince like Athrun!" She teased. She and I laughed with the thought.

"He just isn't scary. That's all." I chuckled.

"But I know you don't have to worry he'll be stolen away."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know his password?" She asked. It surprised me.

"Just as I thought, you weren't even in your right self when I explained myself."

"But I know I did something wrong." I humbly apologized for that. I should have not hit her continuously and hear her explanation first.

"Better ask him. He's a really nice guy. And he really loves you. Bye."

"What?" That's all I have. What? Because I know Athrun's waiting for some explanation and apology coming from me. I deserve being scolded. I deserve being hated.

I went in, all quiet. Athrun is sitting in his favorite sofa in his music room. He turned off the sound system after I knocked.

"What happened to no knocking?" He teased because it's rare for both of us to knock at each other's room.

"I'm sorry." Again, that's all I have. "I totally humiliated myself and… I should have trusted you. But in my defense, you didn't answer any of my calls!" I tried to explain for a while before I hear his scolding.

But again, I almost forgot, he's Athrun, not just any other Athrun, but my Athrun.

"Stupid." He chuckled as he made me sit beside him. "I'm not angry. You have all the rights to be mad after seeing some other girl in my bed." He muttered. "And besides, I'm the one stupid for leaving my phone." He continued as he raised his hand to show me the phone.

"Really?" I sat beside him. He doesn't appear upset, this time he's a little more childish than before. He's … smiling.

"Of course." He pressed my cheek and gave me a little tap in the head. He smiled again, his winning smile, the smile I wanted to see from him, the smile that when someone sees, they wouldn't think of Athrun as a scary fellow.

"In fact I'm a little pleased you actually got jealous." He laughed again. This time, a little serious but it's obvious, he's happy.

"Why are you still happy?" I asked.

"Because it only means you really care."

"Of course I will you jerk! You're my fiancé!" I tried to tease him back but I ended up hugging him. I know I made a mistake, a really huge one.

"So what's the password?"

He just smiled and rose up from his seat. "Why not come with me and try?"

We went out. He locked his house and then we both stand outside his very door.

"Try." He murmured.

"Open Sesame?"

"Silly, don't say it like a question!" He teased again.

"Open sesame!" This time, I said it normally. "But it's not it."

"Who told you that's my password?" He teased again as he held my waist and pulled me closer. Every time he does this, I feel safe. I feel like we are really close. I feel glad enough to realize he's really there.

"I love you Lacus." After a kiss, I saw the door open itself.

"Now you know." He whispered. "But you still need to do some cleaning! You almost gave me the need to buy a new house." He teased, with a smirk on his face.

"I'll clean." I humbly accepted.

Athrun Zala I know is someone important. I can't tell how important he is, but I know, he plays a role only he can accomplish. _I love you Athrun_, I believe I can say that, out loud, if it makes him happy.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading up to this. I'm really enjoying writing this. I hope you also enjoy it with me. Expect for a sudden surprise guest on the next chapter. Guess who'd be there to make more troubles after Athrun left? PS: Advance thanks for pressing the review button!

Kira & Lacus fans please do help me on this. It might seem a Lacus & Athrun pairing, but then that's the way it is even in the series. AsuCaga, I'm also a fan so I'll try my best to be a good writer in the romance between Athrun and Cagalli as well. I do wish for your supports. God bless!


End file.
